Time Machine
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Kagami menolak menggunakan mesin waktu ciptaan Aomine karena ia adalah salah satu orang yang membenarkan teori; penyesalan di masa lalu adalah penyebab kita bersyukur saat ini. #1stEveFFA


**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **Time Machine © Atma Venusia**

 _ **Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil.**_

 _ **Warning : Typo. Gaje. FF Orang Labil. OOC.**_

* * *

Karena sekalipun waktu di dunia ini membeku, terhenti dan mengurungku pada kesendirian yang tiada ada akhirnya, kenyataan bahwa jantungku masih berdegup dan menghitung setiap detik yang terlewat tidak akan berubah—napasku tidak akan ikut berhenti di waktu itu, degup jantungku tetap menghitung mundur sisa waktu yang aku miliki di sini tanpa ampun.

Kembali pada masa lalu juga tidak akan membuat umurku kembali muda, kematian yang menungguku di ujung cerita tidak akan diam saja saat aku lari menghidari, walau dengan teknologi secanggih apapun aku tetap tidak bisa bersembunyi dari malaikat kematian yang menunggu waktu untuk menjemputku.

Seberapapun hebatnya kita, takdir yang sudah tertulis untuk kita tidak akan berubah.

Jadi jika kau bertanya, apa ada penyesalan di dalam hidupku, jawabannya tentu sama dengan jutaan orang di dunia ini, aku punya penyesalan—tidak sedikit bahkan. Tapi jika pertanyaannya kau ubah dengan, apa aku ingin kembali pada waktu itu, membenahi penyesalanku dan menghilangkan semua hal yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku, maka jawabanku mungkin berbeda dengan para pemuja waktu lainnya; tidak.

Aku tidak ingin menimbulkan penyesalan lain hanya karena keegoisan sesaat tentang waktu yang sudah terlewat.

Aku berdiri di sini sekarang berkat penyesalan-penyesalan itu, berkat kesalahan-kesalahan bodoh yang aku perbuat (beberapa di antaranya ingin aku hapuskan dari ingatan, ingin aku musnahkan dalam cerita hidupku), tapi aku tidak ingin mengingkari kenyataanku saat ini.

Tadi kau membicarakan mesin waktu, tentang mengulang waktu, membekukan waktu, dan pergi meniliki rahasia masa depan, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan teknologi canggih itu. Memang, dunia akan bersujud syukur kalau kau berhasil membuatnya, namamu akan terpati dalam sejarah sebagai ilmuwan hebat, banyak guru besar yang akan menciumi kakimu demi bisa masuk ke dalam ruang penelitianmu, mengetahui sedikit rumusan yang kau rancang, tapi aku—sahabatmu ini sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Aku membuatnya untukmu."

"..dan aku tidak pernah memintanya."

Bagiku kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah sebagian cerita hidupku hanya untuk mengobati salah satu luka hati bukan cara untuk menghadapai kenyataan, itu cara paling bodoh untuk pengecut lari dari kenyataan. Kau sendiri orang yang paling tahu kalau aku tidak suka dianggap pengecut.

Aku mengerti perasaanmu, sebagai sahabat aku justru merasa seperti penjahat yang melukai hatimu dengan keadaanku saat ini, tapi sekali lagi aku tidak ingin lari dari kenyataan ini. Aku ingin seperti yang lainnya, tetap bertahan pada kenyataan yang aku hadapi saat ini.

Terima kasih banyak sudah mau repot berpikir keras untuk membantuku, tapi maaf jika aku menolaknya.

"Nah, apa kau pernah memikirkan ini; jika aku menggunakan mesin waktumu itu, dan pergi memperbaiki kesalahan yang aku perbuat di masa lalu maka mungkin saja aku dan kau, juga yang lainnya tidak akan pernah bertemu, bisa jadi aku tetap tinggal di Amerika, tidak pernah bermain basket di Jepang, tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kuroko, tidak pernah berhadapan denganmu. Pernah kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Segala sesuatunya pasti ada sebab dan akibat."

"Lalu kau mengabaikan kemungkinan itu?"

Sayangnya tidak seperti kau yang isi kepalanya hanya mewujudkan janji kita berdua, aku adalah jenis manusia yang melankolis, yang hanya dengan membayangkannya saja bisa menangis.

"Atau begini, misalkan aku menggunakan mesin waktu itu untuk membekukan waktuku bersama denganmu, dengan yang lainnya juga, apa kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja terus bermain basket dengan kalian? Bukannya itu justru berbahaya bagiku jika tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu dan tidak ada dokter yang bisa menolong?"

"..hanya kita yang bisa bergerak, hanya kita yang bisa bermain sepuasnya, hanya ada kita, itu adalah dunia kita; katamu, tapi apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa yang sekarang aku butuhkan bukan hanya kalian sahabat-sahabatku saja."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, pembekuan waktu itu akan mencegah terjadinya fenomena apapun."

"Tapi detak jantung kita tidak berhenti saat itu."

Aku bukannya takut mati, tidak—sama sekali tidak, justru kematian itu yang aku tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. Tapi selagi hidup aku ingin memanfaatkan waktuku dengan baik, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan penyesalan lain selagi menunggu dewa kematianku mendekat.

"Aku bisa saja terus bermain sampai jantungku berhenti, tapi apa tidak terpikir olehmu jika lebih baik seperti sekarang saja?"

Jujur, sampai beberapa waktu lalu aku sempat tertarik dengan mesin waktu yang kau ciptakan, aku ingin menggunakannya, menghapus penyesalan, membenahi kesalahan, dan memulai kehidupan yang lebih baik setelahnya. Tapi sisi lain hatiku berkata, benda itu hanya akan memberiku lebih banyak penyesalan ke depannya nanti. Sisi lain hatiku membenarkan teori yang mengatakan bahwa; penyesalan di masa lalu adalah penyebab kita bersyukur saat ini.

Aku bahagia bisa berkenalan dengan kalian, bahagia bisa berbagi dan bermain bersama kalian, aku bersyukur aku di pertemukan dengan kalian. Walau harus di mulai dengan permusuhan, di mulai dengan perselisihan, di mulai dengan cekcok tidak jelas, tapi aku bahagia karena dalam ingatanku semua hal itu bisa menjadi bahan tawa ketika hatiku terasa sepi.

Aku justru sedih jika kau ingin aku pergi ke masa lalu membenahi hal sudah terlewatkan, aku tidak ingin ada yang berubah, tidak ingin sampai kehilangan salah satu kenangan kita bersama. Keberadaan kalian saat ini aku dapatkan dari seberapa bodohnya kelakuanku di masa lalu, maka dengan kebodohan yang sama aku ingin mempertahankan keberadaanku di tengah-tengah kalian.

"Aomine, aku tahu kau kecewa karena keinginan kita untuk sama-sama menjadi pelatih basket, membentuk sebuah tim, dan mempertandingkan tim itu batal karena kondisiku saat ini, tapi lihatlah sisi lainnya, Akashi bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkanmu sekarang, orang bodoh seperti dirimu menciptakan mesin waktu dan itu lebih dari sekedar hebat; kau luar biasa."

"Siapa yang menyangka kalau kau akan berjalan kesana-kemari dengan jas putih, membawa tumpukan kertas yang isinya teori memusingkan, rumus-rumus fisika, bahkan Midorima yang setiap hari bertemu denganmu di tempat ini, di ruang penelitian ini masih tidak percaya kalau yang menciptakan mesih itu adalah kau, si bodoh yang isi kepalanya hanya basket."

"Kau mengejek?"

"Tidak-tidak, aku sedang menyanjungmu."

"Dengan mengulang-ulang kata bodoh?"

Kau adalah yang terbaik.

Kalau saja kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi, aku mungkin masih bisa berjalan, bisa bermain basket seperti dulu, mungkin juga janji yang kita buat akan terwujud, akan banyak mimpi indah yang terwujud pula. Tapi apa kau tahu, sahabatku, mimpi buruk bagiku bukan berarti mimpi buruk bagi kalian. Aku justru tidak ingin membagi mimpi buruk itu bersama kalian, aku justru ingin kalian tetap bermimpi indah dan ajak aku merasakan keindahan itu, begitu jauh lebih baik, begitu yang aku inginkan.

Tidak ada tanggung jawab apapun yang harus kalian ambil hanya karena aku menderita, kehadiran kalian, kenyataan kalian tidak meninggalkan aku sendiri dalam keterpurukan, sudah menjadi angin segar yang menghapus semua peluh kala aku terpuruk.

Terima kasih banyak.

Walaupun mereka bilang nyawaku tidak akan bisa di pertahankan sampai tahun depan, hanya dengan menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersama dengan kalian, tahun depan itu terasa seperti ratusan tahun yang akan datang, walau cepat berlalu, tapi tetap menyimpan jutaan kenangan yang setara nilainya.

"Nah, apa sekarang bisa kau antarkan aku kembali ke rumah sakit. Kalau sampai ada yang tahu kau membawa aku kabur sampai sini, besok-besok kau akan di larang mengunjungiku."

"..sekali lagi aku tanya, kau yakin tidak ingin menggunakannya?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih banyak untuk niat baiknya, tapi tidak. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan hidupku sekarang."

"Kau bisa berjalan lagi, kita bisa bermain basket lagi, bersama Tetsu dan yang lain juga."

"Hanya keajaiban takdir yang akan memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk itu."

"Kagami, kau—"

"Sudah sore, ayo kembali kembali ke rumah sakit."

Satu hal lagi, kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi jika kau mau sedikit saja memikirkan lebih jauh, bukan hanya bagaimana caranya membuat aku bertahan hidup lebih lama, kau mungkin akan menemukan alasan lain kenapa aku menolak menggunakan barang ciptaanmu itu.

Semua ada sebab dan akibatnya, maka satu perubahan kecil yang di lakukan di masa lalu bisa jadi berdampak besar di masa depan. Mungkin aku selamat dari kecelakaan waktu itu, tapi pasti akan ada yang menggantikan posisi itu, dan aku tidak ingin jika salah satu dari kalian yang menggantikanku mengalami kecelakaan itu. Kemungkinannya kecil, tapi berjudi dengan takdir itu mahal taruhannya—dan aku tidak berani untuk mempertaruhkan yang aku punya saat ini hanya untuk memperbaiki masa lalu yang sudah terlewatkan.

Karena kalian terlalu berharga bagiku.

 **.**

* * *

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **[13/09/18 17:30]**

 **Di dedikasikan untuk #1stEveFFA, Untuk kak Irena Takizawa juga~**

 **Maaf kalo ngga sesuai bayangan.**

 **Semoga menghibur.**

 **Sekian dariku.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
